


Worst Wingman

by Skullszeyes



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Denial, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sarcasm, Threats, Threats of Violence, protective Luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Luci follows Bean to make sure she's okay, but decides to simply ruin her night like a good best friend would, or, good demon would.





	Worst Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite shows, and I wanted to write a fanfic for it! Luci is amazing. Lol.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“If you bring more boys over, your dad is going to kick you out of the kingdom again,” Luci said, sitting back against his chair, hands behind his head, while his cup was being refilled by a drunk Bean who was sitting on the lap of some guy she met.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, her eyes glassy, and her face greasy from how hot it was inside the tavern. “My dad won’t find out this time.”

Luci reached for his drink, highly doubting Bean’s drunk logic when she turned back to her...he’s not a boyfriend, mostly a fling, and they smacked their mouths together, and the laughter inside the tavern drowned out her moans. Luci, however, had full view of the guy fondling her ass, and gripping her tight against his chest. 

“This isn’t going to end well,” Luci said to himself. 

He followed after them when the guy decided to leave the tavern with Bean. She pulled him into an alley, kissing him, and pushing him hard against the wall, silencing his grunts of protest, before he welcomed her aggression. 

Luci held his drink, watching the idiots slowly making their way toward the castle. “How are you going to get into the castle?” he asked her.

The guy with the slim face, and high cheekbones glanced at him, his own eyes were glassy and drooping. “Why is your cat following us?”

“Not a cat,” Bean slurred, “he’s a demon, my wing-man...wing...man!”

“I’m not even a man,” Luci said, sparking up a cigarette and leaning against the cold brick wall, slick with rain water. “And if you wanted positivity, maybe you should’ve brought Elfo.”

Bean was kissing the man again and trying to talk at the same time. Luci managed to get, “He’s a baby...baby Elfo.” Luci agreed with this drunken, kissed-slurred statement. She also told him to get lost, and attempted to kick him. 

Luci moved away from her sad attempt, and said, “I’m your personal demon, Bean. I thought you knew this by now. I have to stay with you.” He flicked the ash from the tip of his cigarette. “It’s protocol to stay with my human.” 

Bean didn’t seem to be listening again and was dragging the guy away from the alley, and mostly attempting to get away from Luci. He wasn’t drunk as she was, so it was easy to follow her, and he knew where she was going anyways. 

The guy had a thing about grabbing her waist, pulling her close, kissing her. 

It wasn’t the first time Luci has seen this type of guy kissing Bean. He watched her hook up with a lot of guys, and Luci was always encouraging Bean to do what she wants, but lately, he’s also been trying to keep her safe. He wanted to keep Bean safe. If she randomly died, her death would be blamed because of her alcoholism or a drug overdose. 

And he didn’t want her to die in that way. It seemed too easy for her, and for others to blame their murder on. 

Luci was also protective of Bean. She was dumb at times, and the guys she invites back to her room are also dumb. And he wanted to protect her from all this dumbassery, even when sometimes all they did was cluster around cold alley’s, kissing one another until somehow Bean scares them off with either her title, or something idiotic leaving her mouth. 

“Come on, hurry it up, you’re ruining the rest of my night,” Luci tells them as Bean falls on the guy in a muddy puddle. Her clothes were a disaster already, sure it made her Bean, but it also allowed her less decorum which helped with her personality. 

“Tell your cat to shut up,” the guy murmured against Bean’s mouth. 

She hummed, “Shut up, Luci.” 

Luci rolled his eyes and jumped onto Bean and looked down at the guy who stared up at him. “I hope you know, buddy, but you’re no better than any other who passed through her bedroom window.”

“I think I might head through the front door this time,” Bean slurred, smiling up at Luci. 

Luci scoffed. “Sure, okay, I’d like to see that happen.” He grinned. “No, really. I want to see this happen. Do it, do it, do it!”

“Hold up,” Bean said, pushing herself up, and reaching for her boy-for-the-night’s hand, and yanking him up to his feet. The dude stood three inches taller than Bean, and Luci couldn’t seem to pinpoint what her interest is, he’s been trying to figure it out, like a game, but it never helps. 

“What happens when your dad finds out?” the dude, guy, boy-for-the-night, asked with a drunken smile. 

Luci laid down on top of Bean’s head and smiled down at him. “Do to you?” he laughed, earning him a glare from both teens, “he’ll kill you. Tiabeanie must be a pure beauty for her future rugged husband who will one day kill her after she gives him a son. Zog ain’t about to let some dude have Bean, and if you, some random drunk from the tavern wants her, then you’ll have to risk your head.”

The guy frowned at Luci. 

Bean scoffed, “Don’t listen to him, Luci is an idiot, he doesn’t know anything.”

“I know you ,” Luci said, rolling on his back while she went back to kissing her drunk friend, “and Zog. So this guy better run if he wants to keep his head.” Luci chuckled. “Both of them.”

“B-both?” the guy squeaked, stumbling back, “I like my head, I mean, I’d rather not get them cut off, you know, I mean...you’re the princess!” And then he turned and started screaming back toward the tavern. 

“He left…” Bean muttered. “Thanks, Luci, thanks, you’re my demon, worst wingman, and the dude I was going to make love too is gone.”

Luci snorted and laughed. “Come on, love isn’t about alcohol, it’s about the lush stuff that you have no idea about.” He laid down on Bean’s chest when she fell asleep on the cement. “Don’t worry, Bean, I’ll keep you company, but love is far from your grasp, and I’m not even sure if I’ll let you have that when it comes along.” 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, low key guarding Bean’s body.


End file.
